Cantarella
by serima
Summary: Blood has had enough of Alice being with the other men. He takes actions into his own hands. Based off a vocaloid song of same name. I explain inside. Rated T for reasons in the end...


**Jell-o everybody.**

**Have any of you heard of vocaloids? If you do, great! If you don't, somebody review this and explain, because I can't lol. Anyways, this story is based off the song Cantarella sung by Kaito. Check it out on youtube! Ok, so what I gather from the video and lyrics, it's BASICALLY about a man who is in love with a young girl. He develops a "slight" obession with her, so after all this stalker stuff, he spikes her drink with cantarella to make her pass out, and when she wakes up, he rapes her. That's what I got from the video I saw, and the lyrics. If I'm wrong, don't hurt me!**

**My point; the moment I saw him pour it in her drink, the first thing I thought was, 'Yeah...Blood would totally do that...' So this story is LOOSELY based off that song. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cantarella<span>**

I've had enough.

I can't stand by anymore, watching her dance off from arms to arms, being with every other male Roler Holder in Wonderland, except for me. She has still not even glanced my way, but I wanted her to.

Drastic measures must be taken. I can not allow her to be stolen from anyone else. Alice is _mine_, that's all there is to it.

Taking in the sight, I smiled a secret smile. On the long table, only two places are set. Mine at the head, and hers to the right of me. For once, only tea was set at the table. It looked so empty, but what's the use of making food if it will just go to waste?

"Back here Alice. Blood has a surprise for you!"

That poor Hare, not knowing what I have planed for _my_ dear Alice. I know that he wants her, but he can't. The thought makes me smile. Yes...nobody can have her...only I can. And I will. I always get what I want.

"Blood?" a nervous voice called me back from my thoughts. Here we go.

I turned around to see the sweet 16 year old girl. I put on a nice smile, but for some reason, I felt like she wasn't buying it. Damn clever girl...damn turn on...it didn't help that she tried to hide her fear. Why was she afriad? There was only one reason I could think of, but she didn't know about it yet.

"Alice," I purred her name, "Thank you for joining me tonight."

With a gentle tug on her arm, I pulled her over to the table. I could feel her trying to pull back, but I wasn't going to let her go. "Sit." I calmly offered, though in reality she was forced down into the chair. I took a seat myself, and watched her. She looked around at the table, clearly confused at its lack of food.

"So...just the two of us?" She casualy asked. Her small hands clenched into fists on her lap; her knuckles were starting to turn white. _'Stupid girl, you think you can hide your fear, but your eyes and hands betray you.'_ I held back a chuckle. _'That's not all that'll betray her tonight.'_

I gave her a brief nodd, my eyes falling on her already poured cup of tea. I started drink my cup, but I was a bit put off when Alice simply stared down into the dark liquid. My lips hardened into a line. My night will be ruined if she doesn't drink her tea!

"Something wrong, Alice?" It was amusing watching her jump, her hair bouncing slightly, her eyes growing wide. "N-nothing! Just..." her voice trailed off. The two pools of sea blue eyes turned off to the side. Her pink lips parted, and I felt myself staring. Staring at her lips. Part of me wanted to claim them now, but the other part reminded me to wait. They'd be mine soon...tonight...

"What?" This won't do. To show my interest, I leaned in, resting my chin on the back of my left hand. When she still didn't look at me, I softly took her chin in my gloved hand, pulling her face back to me.

With care, I allowed my thumb to grace over her bottom lip. It felt soft, even under my glove.

"What would make you nervous in my presence? Is it because you'd rather be with your other men?" the tease was too much to pass up. Then again, she was a tease herself.

A heated glare came to her face, and she ripped her chin away from my hand. "If you're just going to insult me all night, then I'm just going to leave."

_'This is too entertaining to stop.'_ With a cool smile, a gently took some of her hair, giving it a light kiss. "And will you go seek comfort in another mans arms like the little whore you are?" I released her silk like hair, and sat up straight in my chair. The outsider quickly stood up, anger and fear swirling together in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact...yes."

What?

She snaped on her heel so quickly that long hair whipped me in the face. A growl caught in my throat as I watched her briskly walk away, with her head held high, and her brown sun kissed hair swishing back and forth, her skirt flowing around her legs, taunting me with her pale skin.

"I apologize."

The words made her freeze in mid step. She turned her head slightly, "R-really?" her voice came out in a tiny gasp.

"Yes." I camly spoke, and felt victorious as she slowly came back. In truth I wasn't sorry, but I'd be damned if I let her walk away to another foolish role holder. My whole plan would be destroyed.

After she causiously took her seat, I allowed a contented sigh to escape my lips, breathing in her sent as a slight breeze came in. _'Soon...'_

I watched as Alice carefully lifted the cup to her lips, finally drinking her tea. It was entertaining to watch her face scruntch up cutely, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"It tastes...odd..."

No more pretending. I allowed my full smile to come to my lips. From the look on her face, it wasn't a sweet smile either. "B-Blood..." she tried to say, but she was too busy trying to stay awake.

I stood up from my chair, taking a step towards her. In response, she jumped from the table, clutching the edge.

My smile grew wider as her knees buckled, her eyes closed, and her whole body making a quick desent to the ground. But I was quick, catching her small form, holding her close to my chest. Wasting no time, I made my way inside the Mansion to my bedroom. When there, I gently placed her small form on my bed.

Out from my inner coat pocket, I took out a small vial, which was now empty. Before, it had a liquid in it, but I had poured it into Alice's cup of tea before she came. It was just a small dosage; only meant to knock her out for a couple of minutes. With the time I had, I slipped off her shoes, her apron, and her bow. I took this time to slip my shoes off as well.

Remembering that the door was stick unlocked, I quickly rushed towards it. As I heard the satifying click, I heard a small moan that made me whip around.

Alice was waking up now, holding her head, an adorable dazed look on her face. When her eyes found me, they turned scared. I was thankful the cantarella still had an effect; she couldn't raise herself up enough to escape the bed.

"Alice..." I purred her name out. Without a care in the world, I tossed my trusted top hat to the ground, along with my tie, my gloves, and my jacket. It took all my self control not to pounce on her.

As I hovered over her, watching her squirm, one arm wrapped around her waist. My free hand entwined my fingers in her hair. "My lady, tonight I will make you say the words I've been longing to hear." She whimpered beneath me, trying to push me off. The cantarella was slowly wearing off.

"And what would those words be?" she whispered to me. The fear was rising in her voice, and I absolutely loved it. But I'd make sure the fear would be gone from her by the end of tonight.

I leaned my face to hers, til our lips were a breath away, staring into her eyes.

I whispered the words before claiming her mouth.

"Make me yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you guys think? For my first one shot, I don't think it was too bad. Could've been better, but hey, I'll learn!<strong>

**Now according to my research, cantarella is a poison used to give a person the apperance of death for 4 hours. Honestly, I have no idea how much it takes, but I didn't want Blood waiting for 4 hours until Alice finally woke up, so I just made the dosage small. If it's wrong, then meh idc. As long as it's done, and the story makes readers happy.**

**For those of you who know the song, do you like what I put at the end? =D It's a song lyric translated from the song. I hope you guys all enjoyed it!**

**And yes...I used the word "purred". I couldn't think of a better word!**

**~serima**


End file.
